1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processor and a computer-readable non-volatile recording medium for storing a program for data processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a technology of forming a three-dimensional object that uses powered plaster or a foaming agent, there is a need for automatic generation of three-dimensional image data having a depth difference when there is only image data available that is not three-dimensional and extends in a two-dimensional direction. In order for three-dimensional image data to be automatically generated, there have been used the following two methods: One of them is a method of taking images of an object with a twin-lens reflex camera from different directions at one time and estimating data (depth difference) on the depth directions of the images by an operation; and the other is a method of taking images of an object in succession with different focus positions and estimating data on the depth directions of the images by an operation.
For example, JP 2005-229189 A discloses a technique that enables us to easily form a three-dimensional image that is excellent in three-dimensional expressive effects and has a depth difference varying depending on a feature amount such as the hue of an original image. According to the literature, the three-dimensional image data mentioned above includes depth value for the pixels, and the depth value is set based on the hue of the original image data.